


Here to There

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Cute Kids, Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Grover's POV, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: The insert "How do you get from here to there?" with Maria and David, from the perspective of our cute furry lovable little friend Grover.





	Here to There

**Author's Note:**

> Except for the last line, everything in quotation marks is from the insert. The rest is Grover's internal monologue.

Today I, cute, furry, lovable, little Grover, am going to show everyone here and there. I will show them what it means to be Here. And then I will show them what it means to be There.

Wherever I am when I begin will be Here. But what am I going to use as an example of There? I will have to think about this.

Oh look, here are Maria and David. I will stand here with them and try to think of someplace to use as There.

“Grover?” It is David speaking. “Do you know the difference between here and there?”

“Do you know who you are asking? Of course I know the difference.” David is very silly. 

“I mean like, uh...” I have not thought of a second place yet. “Here is where I am right now. And there is like far away. Like all the way across the street and in somebody's house maybe. And, uh, maybe way over the river, across the mountains, far, far away. That's there.”

Uh oh. I, cute, furry, lovable little Grover, no longer have any idea what I am saying.

“Uh Grover. I think you're a little confused.” Maria does not sound impressed. “You see, here and there don't have to be far away from each other.”

“What? Really?” Is she right? I, Grover, must think about this. “What do you mean?”

“Can I show you?” David asks.

“Please do. I am willing to learn.”

Maria takes a few steps away, but that is not far enough to be There.

“I am here right?”

Yes, David is right. He is here, with me.

“And she is there,” David says. “Now watch this. Come a little closer,” he says to Maria.

“I am not sure if I buy that,” I tell them.

Maria steps closer. David says again that he is here and she is there.

“But isn't that too close for being there?”

“No.” David says. “She's there.”

I have to cover my eyes. “This is very confusing for a monster.” This is a lot to consider.

“Hot dog.” I hear David say behind me. I think Maria has stepped closer.

“Are you ready now?” David asks me, before saying for the third time, “I am here, and she is there.”

I still am not sure I believe him. “Go on with you. Really? I still don't quite understand this.”

David puts his arm around Maria. Suddenly I am squashed between the two of them. This is not enjoyable.

“Well now,” David says. “Well now. She's here.”

He does not let go of her.

“I think I understand.” I say, hoping that he will let go so that I can move. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” David says. He still does not let go. And now they are kissing. 

"Hello? I, cute, furry, lovable, little Grover would like to breath."

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters T and H and by the number 3.  
> Yes, Maria and David were a couple before she started dating Luis.  
> Don't worry. Grover's fine. I'm not sure they notice they're squishing him, but he does get free.  
> This whole fic happened because I had the last two sentences in my head and wanted to do something with them.  
> I just really wanted Maria and David to kiss at the end of this scene and they didn't, so I wrote the fic so that they did.  
> I tried to imitate the way Grover talks, but I do wonder if it causes readability problems.


End file.
